


just give me a sign

by infinity1213



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clarke is the boss ass friend we all deserve, F/F, Lexa can't help who she loves and angst is her middle name, Lexaven, Raven deserves love in every lifetime, i'll fight you on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity1213/pseuds/infinity1213
Summary: "Even the softness of Costia Flowers and the brazen personality of Clarke Griffin isn’t able to keep her attention away from Raven Reyes." or the fic where Lexa is in love with Raven since childhood and Raven won't admit but same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you like! It's a little rushed not gonna lie but tbh that's like all my fics.

The first person Lexa becomes enraptured by once she moves to the small town of Arkers is Raven Reyes. 

She’s a burst of energy that the shy thirteen-year-old isn’t accustomed to, unlike anything or anyone she’s met before, and even the softness of Costia Flowers and the brazen personality of Clarke Griffin isn’t able to keep her attention away from Raven Reyes.

She’s beautiful and smart, and it’s hard for Lexa not to fall for her.

Anya, her older sister, calls Raven a ‘show off’ with darken eyes and a steel smirk, there's no menace to the words, but there is a hint of irritation. 

She wants to protest, wants to talk about the time when Lexa was having trouble with her Algebra and Raven had quietly scooted closer with no prompting and explained it to her. The oversized jacket of her father, or at least that’s who Lexa guessed the jacket belonged to, hung snugly and protectively over her. Lexa had watched as Raven had explained it carefully, her eyes seemingly lighting up at the prospect of helping her, and it left something full and light inside Lexa’s chest. 

“Who does the jacket belong to?” Lexa had interrupted once they had gotten through a few problems. 

The question had been burning on her tongue for a while, begging to be asked, and when she goes to meet Raven eyes, she’s met with narrowing of eyes in response. 

“I’m sorry,” Lexa starts, ashamed to have upset Raven. 

Raven waves the apology away after a couple of seconds. The sincerity in the quieter girl’s gaze is what prompts Raven to answer the usually ignored question, “It was my Dad’s..” she trails off, trying to find the right words, “He left my Mom when I was a baby, and this is the only thing I have left of him.” 

The sentence is said with practiced carelessness and it makes Lexa blanches with her naivety of the situation, “I’m sorry Raven. I had no idea.” The sincerity brings along Raven’s famous smirk, all fake bravado and wit, “His loss.” Raven tosses over her shoulder, and instead focuses back on the homework problems.

“It is,” Lexa says only a minute later, clear as day. 

Raven’s eyes widen in surprise, not expecting an answer for her previous statement.

“It’s his loss,” Lexa says seriously, as serious as a thirteen can convey at that age. Lexa wants to say more, wishes to explain all of the complexities Lexa’s feels toward this girl.

Instead, she places her hand gently over Raven’s, fingers burning from where they make contact, and listens intently as Raven starts to describes a problem. 

They make shy eye contact, both glancing at each other between problems, as one does when they finally notice another. Even as Lexa writes with one hand, her other is still filled with Raven’s, leaving a warm and fuzzy feeling starting all the way from her palm to her chest.

It feels like love.

 

//

 

“You stare,” Raven confronts her one day in study hall, Lexa who had been working on a history project goes deep red with embarrassment. 

“You stare at Clarke,” Raven continues, and the previously mortified face Lexa has goes quizzical at Raven’s words. 

It throws Raven off, who asks promptly, “Right?”

She has two choices: deny or admit the truth. It’s easy to guess which one she chooses.

Deny, Deny, Deny. 

“Yeah I’ve noticed Clarke,” and she has, but not for the reasons Raven might think. More for the fact that Clarke’s best friends to the girl she has a massive crush on. 

(Not that Lexa would say that to Raven)  
 “Good,” Raven continues, eyes drawn impressively, “She’s noticed you too.” She says with a Cheshire grin, eyes sparkling at the prospect of her best friend finally getting some from the shyer girl.

Lexa’s not surprised, she’s seen the way Clarke looks at her, it’s the same way she looks at Raven. 

How tragic is it to be in love with someone who’s in love with another?

“We should double date.” Raven continues with a grin, trying to chase away Lexa’s apprehension.

“I don’t know Raven..” 

“Are you not over Costia?” Raven asks, “Because like she’s hot, and shit but like Clarke’s hotter and I’m telling you..” she’s wiggling her eyebrows, and Lexa feels the jealousy drop in her stomach, “Do you know from experience?” Lexa asks tentatively, fearing the answer for all of the reasons Raven doesn’t expect. 

“Oh, no!” Raven starts, “I mean she’s hot but..” Raven gets quieter, looking over Lexa with a gleam that says more than her words, “Not really my type,” she finishes seriously, no hint of amusement that was previously there. 

Before Lexa can try to decipher Raven’s hidden message, Finn walks up to them, “Hey Babe,” Finn says as he places a kiss on Raven’s cheek, who suddenly looks uncomfortable.

“Hey, uh,” He looks to Raven, pretending not to know who she’s talking with. Lexa knows damn well he does, they were lab partners in eighth grade. 

“Lexa,” Raven replies softer, affectionate bouncing off her in waves towards the other girl, “This is Lexa.” 

They share a secret smile, a bond that Finn can’t seem to decipher and doesn’t appear to care enough to try. 

“What are you two talking about?” He asks, curiosity and agitation starting to take over. 

“Well, she likes Clarke,” Raven starts, only to be interrupted by Finn, “You do?” He accuses at Lexa, eyes blazing in a way that isn’t appropriate for someone who has a girlfriend, a girlfriend that isn’t Clarke Griffin. 

“Is that a problem?” Raven asks, voice hurt, and Lexa wishes more than anything she could reach out and touch the girl in comfort. 

“No, no,” He tries, but finally falters, “Does she like Lexa back?” There’s an edge to his voice, and Lexa realizes with a quiet affinity that there’s another variable added to this already messed up situation. 

Clarke likes Lexa who likes Raven who likes Finn who likes Clarke. 

Oh god, how did she get here?

She ends up agreeing to the double date.

The regret comes instantaneous, eating away at her especially when Clarke smiles at her with the brightest of smiles when they meet in the front lobby of the movie theater. 

They had met up at the 7:30 movie, both agreeing on an action warrior type movie. “I’m a sucker for badass woman.” Clarke had said, and Lexa couldn’t have agreed more. She had expected Raven and Finn to have already been waiting for them but when 7:40 hits she knows the inevitable truth.

She’s been set up.

“I’m embarrassed,” Clarke admits later when it’s just the two of them squished in between theater seats. 

“Why?” 

“My best friend asked you out for me,” Clarke points out, burying her face in her sweater. 

“It’s not that embarrassing,” Lexa assures, playing with her straw and gives Clarke a kind smile. 

“I don’t think their coming,” Clarke says when she notices Lexa glance at the door for the millionth time. “I’m sorry, you probably felt bad and only agreed because you didn’t want to hurt my feelings.”

The truth stings, not that Lexa will admit to those exact thoughts. “No, I just remembered I needed help with my physics homework and was hoping to ask Raven a question.” She lies easily and watches as Clarke gives her a relieved look.

She doesn’t expect to enjoy the date. And maybe that’s her fault all along, because Clarke is easy going and funny, and most of all she’s available.

It feels good when Clarke asks her for a second date. Feels good to lose herself in the blonde girl and not have Raven on her mind all the time. 

//

They last all of Junior year.

Clarke and Lexa. 

Lexa and Clarke.

They work in ways that Lexa doesn’t expect, doesn’t even hope to understand. 

Clarke holds the world on her shoulders, and it’s a sad sight when their girl turns to her with brazen eyes and too much sorrow, always knowing what people need but not for herself. “You're in love with Raven,” Clarke says casually, not even bothering to pause the movie their watching. 

Lexa feels her veins run cold and forces out a laugh, “No, I’m not.”

“You are,” Clare takes a deep breath, “I tried to pretend I didn’t see it, and that’s on me.” She continues, “But your not happy and I’m not either and maybe that’s just how these things work out.”

Lexa feels like she’s been struck, sadness filling her up. She has to remember to breathe, remember that it’s okay to be sad, it’s okay not to fight for someone who doesn’t want you to fight for them. 

“I love you,” Lexa admits, truthful and sincere. She does. She loves Clarke in all the ways that feel right, but then she looks at Raven, and it doesn’t feel like she’s giving enough to Clarke. “I know,” Clarke says, wiping hurriedly at the tears on her face, “and that’s why I need to let you go because you’ll love me forever if I asked you too.” 

The sting never quite goes away.

The aftermath of the truth is what Lexa expects. It's heartache from all sides. Clarke is sad and hurt and Raven can't even look at her let alone bear to be in the same space as Lexa.

Until their forced to. 

The two of them are squished in Raven's one bedroom apartment, working on a project that neither can really concentrate on when their both so close in proximity. "You broke my best friends heart," Raven says finally. 

"I did." Lexa confirms, the guilt still eating at her. Raven doesn't say anything, leaving a heaviness in the air. 

//

“Was it worth it?” Raven whispers months later when their slumped together, sweat glistening over their naked bodies.

She looks unabashedly at Raven, eyes lingering on swollen lips and replies, “Always.

The air is thick with their activities, and Lexa is too tired to deny Raven the truth. “I think..” Lexa tries to find the words, find the right saying to explain everything she’s feeling, “I think it was always you.” 

The words are honest and truthful. Something that has vexed Lexa for months now, years if she's honest. It was Raven when they were little girls, and it’s Raven now when their on the cusp of adulthood, shy and inexperienced.

Raven’s eyes blaze at the words, "I love you." Raven says softly, brushing the curly hair from Lexa's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my tumblr http://rilayamechanic.tumblr.com 
> 
> If you have any prompts of this couple or any other couple from the 100 you want me to write just submit or come chat with me you lovelies.


End file.
